Dearest
by Michaela90
Summary: COMPLETED! Severus goes to Brazil and has an exchange of letters with Hermione Granger whom he has a deep respect for. While he is away they create a friendship that eventually leads to love. This story has been edited, revised,and more letters added.


**A/N** Just another little plot bunny attack. Don't worry folks I'm working on my other fics too! This story was an inspiration I got from when I read my dad's letters to my mom back in the seventies when they were only just friends....She's a real lucky one, my mom.  
  
_This is the revamped version of this story, adding many more letters, and making all the other letters much longer.  
_  
**DEAREST**

* * *

_**June 2, 2000**_ _**  
  
**_  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I have arrived in all due safety. I have a slight headache from the time zone changing and my eyes are slightly sore from the extraordinarily bright sun. Otherwise I have come across no other difficulty.  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Professor S. Snape VII  
  
_**June 4th, 2000**_ **__**  
  
Dear Professor S. Snape VII,  
  
Thank you very much for writing to inform me that you are safe. Don't worry about the headache; I had the elves pack some Headache relief potion. For your eyes, might I recommend sunglasses?  
  
Order of Merlin, Second Class, Honorary Oxford Graduate, H. M. Granger  
  
_**June 6th, 2000**_ **__**  
  
Dear H.M. Granger,  
  
Thank you for remembering to tell the elves to pack headache relief potion, believe me it was a very smart move on your part. If you were still a student I would award five points to Gryffindor. Thank Merlin that you have been graduated for two years therefore saving me that slice of unpleasantness. However I find myself at a loss for wear I am to locate sunglasses. Our exploration group has already left the village, (and believe me I could find none there,) and no sunglasses were packed in my luggage.  
  
Prof. S. Snape VII  
  
**_June 9th, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Professor Snape VII,  
  
How angry you made me, thinking that if only I was your apprentice two years ago, I could have done the unthinkable and managed to win house points from you, of all teachers! For a second I actually thought you were going to give me five points, and I could have jumped for joy. What an honor, coming from you! I can scarcely stop laughing. I went out on a shopping expedition to Diagon Alley and Muggle London on the seventh and picked these sunglasses out for you while I was there. I thought they were rather suited to you as the shop worker told me they were a style called "Bat-man."  
  
Hermione M. Granger, Honorary Oxford Graduate  
  
**_June 11th, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
I can not thank you enough for buying and sending those sunglasses, (And yes I know all too well how people familiarize me with a bat). The pain from the intense sunlight has certainly decreased. I could have just cast a sun-shielding charm on my eyes, but according to Hulio our guide, (spelled Julio if I'm not mistaken.) Too much foreign magical influence around plants can terribly disrupt some of the magical influence of rare herbs.  
  
I have been gathering and collecting all sorts of fascinating plant and animal material to use in experimental potions when I return in September. By the way, have my lesson plans been approved by Dumbledore yet? I know they will be, but it would be nice to know whether or not for sure during these occasions.  
  
Cordially,  
Prof. S. Snape  
  
**_June 13th, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
  
I had read in A Magical Guide to Plants and Animals of the Brazilian Rainforests that foreign magical influence, can disturb magical plants and animals and throw their magic, off kilter per se. I tried to cross reference it with other books in the library, but found nothing more but what I have already repeated in any of the few books that did mention it. Would you be able to ask Julio if he knows of any botanist I could research upon that has done more work in this area? It sounds absolutely amazing.  
  
I can't help but admit to being somewhat jealous of you. How I wish to be exploring rainforests collecting rare plants and animal samples! Yes, your lesson plans did get approved, per usual. Have you even changed them in the last eighteen years you have been teaching?  
  
Cordially,  
Hermione Marie Granger  
  
**_June 16th, 2000_** **_  
  
_**  
Dear Hermione Marie,  
  
The jungle life is truly fascinating. The colors are vibrant, the humidity obscene, and the smells are absolutely wonderful Our guide truly knows his way around this uninhabitable place.  
  
I know that, upon my leaving you told me to tell you everything in my letters and to write as often as I possibly could, but there isn't much to tell. Excuse me, there isn't much to tell that wouldn't make you green with envy, so to speak.  
  
As you already know, I've been collecting and gathering some of the rarest plants imaginable. Here however, in Brazil, many of them are nothing more than a common weed that the average farmer tosses in the rubbish bin.  
  
It's hard to believe I paid sixteen galleons per pound in Diagon Alley, what I can go to Brazil and find in anyone's backyard for free. It's not that they don't use it in potions, it's just that it grows in such ample amounts that most people don't worry about holding onto it, unless of course, they are a hawanna farmer.  
  
However, what makes me feel as though we are equal is that when we passed through a small Muggle village, I saw many Muggles practically salivate at the chance to use a telephone. So what is common for the Muggles of Britain, using a telephone, is uncommon for the Muggles of Brazil. And what is a common weed to the people of Brazil is a rare herb to the people of England.  
  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape  
  
**_June 18th, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Severus Snape,  
  
I'm glad to here you are enjoying yourself down in Brazil or wherever else you might be. I feel bad for this poor owl, its making quite the journey. I would have written back sooner but first of all, I had to nurse the poor bird back to health, and second of all, I didn't really know what to say.  
  
I'll admit sooner than anyone else that I would simply love scampering about foreign countries looking for rare potions ingredients with you.  
  
To most of my acquaintance that's practically a death sentence, but to me it would be like a dream come true. Of course, you know that already.  
  
Something rather humorous happened the other day involving you with Harry of all people. You know of course that Harry is doing intensive auror training in Russia right now, (it seems like catching the bad guys is really the only thing he can do.) he writes, ever dutifully, but never before about you.  
  
I'm laughing to hard right now to explain it all, I'll just attach the letter.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
How's life in rainy old Scotland? Still living in those drafty old dungeons plotting ways to terrorize innocent children with good ol' Snapie by teaching them potions?  
  
I know what you'll say, "Harry James Potter! Harry James Potter! First of all I am not teaching anyone potions! I am training under Professor Snape to become a Potion's Mistress! Second of all teaching potions certainly does not qualify as terrorizing students!"  
  
And I know I'll just write back ashamed of myself, so before any of that starts, I would like to make a pre-emptive apology for the contents of this letter. Therefore, you can not lecture me on disrespect of Professors and what terrifying students qualify as and yada yada yada. However, I'm not quite sure what the contents of this letter may be yet. Unlike some people, coughHermionecough I do not make a pre- write or an outline before I write a letter. I like to be spontaneous, it's much more fun.  
The training here is as hard as ever. I'm picking up pieces of Russian, bit by bit. Now I can say almost every swear word in the book.  
  
I'm glad your no where near me, because you were always one to bark at me and Ron for swearing, and I can just picture you washing my mouth out with soap to punish me and then giving my trainer Vorkoskyvic a good talking to about how he trains his aurors.  
  
So, Snape's off to Brazil is he? Maybe he'll eat some Brazilian dish that doesn't quite agree with him and kick the bucket? Eh? Or better yet, a giant pigeon will attack him! I'm not entirely sure if they have pigeons in Brazil, giant or otherwise, but it would be quite a site to see, would it not? I'm sure you encouraged Snape to go to Brazil on his holiday just so he could catch ill with something and you could be the new Hogwarts Potion Mistress. Now wouldn't that be grand?  
  
I'll leave the plotting to you, Mione my dear. I really have to be going; lunch recess is just about over.  
  
Much love,  
  
Harry  
  
And on that note Professor, I really do have to leave; I've a batch of Wolfsbane for Remus that needs to be stirred and then simmered, about a dozen owls to reply to including Harry's and I promised Ginny I'd meet her for lunch. I'll just ask before I go that you send some of those herbs you've been collection to me so I can add them to your private stores.  
  
Much love,  
Hermione  
  
**_June 21st, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You probably won't recognize me when I return, back to Hogwarts for the school year; the sun has already burnt my face a shiny beet red. I, in my idiocy didn't even bother with the slightest protection. And people call me brilliant. Please don't let my dungeons explode while you are working in them, and heaven forbid anything in my private stores is out of order when I return. But I'm sure you are far too clever to let anything happen little apprentice, you know me all too well.  
  
I did allow myself a chuckle at Potter's letter. Time, I can see, has not changed him much. I thought the ideas for my death were rather absurd. A giant pigeon? Out of all the ways I could possibly die on the excavation, I doubt a bloodthirsty revenge seeking piece of common poultry will bring about my demise. I had always hoped to be killed by a much flashier bird then a pigeon. Perhaps a flock of Toucan will eat a piece of radio active fruit that will make them go temporarily insane and feel that urge to kill any man unfortunate enough to have a name with an excessive amount of S's...which ironically enough, would be me.  
  
Also, I believe I would put up a well rounded fight against my flying murders. Even though, alas, I would die in the end...This fate having already been foretold in the stars, I would still fight valiantly against the giant pigeons, or in another scenario against the flock of radioactive bloody thirsty toucans. I feel as if the pigeons, as giant as they might be, I would be less afraid of. 'Cooing' isn't nearly as intimidating as 'swacking' wouldn't you agree? I really do have to go now, I'm afraid, Hulio, is waking up the rest of the group for another day's hike.  
  
Yours truly,  
Severus  
  
**_June 25th, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I am glad you allowed yourself a chuckle at Harry's letter. You most certainly do not laugh enough sir. I believe you had a very good point about the pigeons.  
  
A man of your dueling skills, wit and prestige and altogether intimating presence would be able to beat the pigeons or radioactive toucans into submission. However you would of course die from the exhaustion of fighting off so many blood thirsty animals. Remember, while vigorous and resourceful, you are no longer twenty one.  
  
From now on, if I were you Professor, I would keep a close watch on the skies and brush up on my dueling skills.  
  
However, now thinking about it, I fear I am truly concerned with your mental health. Has the sun gotten to you? Fatigue? Over exposure to sun light? Eat anything under cooked? Professor! Please diagnose yourself before it's too late! You might actually be turning agreeable! Pleasant even.  
  
Warmly,  
Hermione  
  
**_June 29th, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Do not worry about me Madam, I am not ill or fatigued at all. I simply find that I greatly enjoy your company even if it is some three thousand miles away.  
  
I would have written back sooner, but I was thoroughly engrossed in capturing and de-scaling many different species of butterflies, a very tedious and time taking task. I have only just finished, and have enclosed four hundred and fifty two different species of butterfly scales carefully labeled in vials charmed against breaking.  
  
I find the de-scaling butterflies is one thing that I wish wasn't part of being a Potion's Master. But I'm afraid it's so, for as a master I want the best, freshest ingredients and to get the freshest butterfly scales I have to de-scale them myself as no one else would be willing to do it for me. This is when having an apprentice comes in handy, unfortunately you are all the way in Scotland and not here in Brazil where you are needed.  
  
Warmly,  
Severus  
  
P.S. How did the Wolfsbane come out?  
  
**_July 1, 2000_** **_  
  
_**  
Dear Severus,  
  
Thank you so much for sending those butterfly wings. I loathe de-scaling them as well. I have only had to de-scale them once before, for you, bastard. I've been looking for quality hawanna for ages as well, so I suppose I must thank you for that. I know a few ways to easily de-scale butterflies from my research.  
  
In my research I have found that the easiest way to collect butterfly wings is to mix sugar water and glue together. Make sure to dye the sugar red to attract the butterflies. Overnight several of them should get caught on the trap; once you have the butterflies glued down you can gently pull off the scales.  
  
The Wolfsbane. I laughed as I read that because Professor Lupin claimed that mine was better than yours. Apparently not as bitter. I did switch around the caterpillar juice with eye of newt to give it a longer lasting affect. Of course I realized that the eye of newt could throw the whole proportion off balance so I used some dry flubberworm skin to even everything out. And as you know, flubberworm skin takes on the essence of the brewer's personality. Apparently I am a dear sweet girl, that can be rough around the edges....fancy that?  
  
Your friend,  
Hermione  
  
**_July 6, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
That was a slap in the face if I ever saw one.  
  
So, Lupin thinks you make better Wolfsbane, eh? Well, you can have the job then. However I really do have to ask Hermione, whatever made you think to switch the properties like that? When working on an experimental potion I do all sorts of things like that, but doing that on a batch that Lupin would need? That's not exactly safe is it?  
  
You shouldn't do something so experimental next time. Remember the consequences of experimenting without testing. And using your friend as a test subject isn't fair is it?  
  
Speaking of friends....  
  
How are things down in Scotland anyhow? You aren't looking yourself up in the dungeons to experiment with various potions are you? A person as young as you needs to see the light of day every now and then.  
  
Best wishes,  
Severus  
  
**_July 18, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I'm not sure why I took such a foolish step.  
  
You were right and I am sorry. I miss you here in Scotland, there's no one around to bark at me to go to bed or to call me a silly little girl. There really is no one to talk to. Minerva was nice for a chat every now and then as is Sprout, but they don't challenge my mind like our conversations did. Ginny and I have lunch now and then, and I go to my parent's house every Sunday night for dinner now that my father died. But nothing is as good as talking you. I long to hear your voice so much! Say something sarcastic and bitter so I won't miss you here as much.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
**_July 30, 2000_** **__**  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I was not critiquing you! There is no need to apologize, nothing you could do or say could ever be anything less then perfect. I doubt that I was thinking when I said that to you before. You would never be irresponsible and put your friends in danger like that.  
  
You are the most intelligent, stubborn, and beautiful woman I know. Never change.  
  
Love,  
Severus  
  
**_August 3rd, 2000_** **_  
  
_**  
Severus,  
  
Please don't tease me like this. I think I'm going to go mad if we both keep carrying on like this! Stop speaking in innuendos and tell me what you feel. I know how I feel. But I can forget it, I can move on. How do you feel Severus?  
  
**_August 11th, 2000_** **__**  
  
Darling Hermione,  
  
I know there's no point in writing to you now, I'll see you before this letter arrives, but I realize now that if I can't say this on paper I'll never be able to say it at all.  
  
I love you Hermione. I've always loved you, all the time I think, but I didn't really realize it until quite recently. You make me laugh, you make me smile. You bring out a side of me with your letters that I didn't even know I had. I highly doubt you return my feelings to me at all. I feel like a lecherous perverse old man, wanting you by my side. But I have fallen, and fallen hard, and I'm man enough to admit it. To think I didn't even believe in love!  
  
When you receive this letter just ignore it. Never say anything and I'll pretend I wrote this whilst I was intoxicated and lonely or something of the sorts.  
  
Love,  
Severus  
  
**_August 13th, 2000_** Dearest Severus,  
  
Stop being an idiot. How could I not love you too?  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
**THE END**

* * *

**A/N** Liked it? Hated it? Please leave me your thoughts in a review! 


End file.
